<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ladybug by Samiza</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323920">Ladybug</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samiza/pseuds/Samiza'>Samiza</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>who the hell is lila rossi? [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ladybug exposes lila's lies, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, One Shot, Petty Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:15:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samiza/pseuds/Samiza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alya nodded, pointing her phone at Ladybug’s face, either recording or streaming. “Lila’s birthday is next week!” she said, and Ladybug didn’t have to fake her confusion.</p>
<p>“Ok...”</p>
<p>“We are throwing a party for her! Since you are her best friend, maybe you can swing by?”</p>
<p>Ladybug locked eyes with someone that was watching her intently. Lila looked scared, but when their eyes met she started glaring at her, like that was going to somehow help her and avoid Ladybug saying something that would expose her. Well, tough luck.</p>
<p>“Sorry, Lila who?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>or; Ladybug exposes Lila.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alya Césaire &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>who the hell is lila rossi? [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Miraculous LadyBug Stories, miraculous ladybug stories</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ladybug</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ladybug! Ladybug!” Came the insistent voice of Alya Césaire just as Ladybug was about to swing away, three minutes on her timer. She sighed, turning to the not-quite reporter, and faked a smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have a minute to answer a few questions?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her earrings beeped in warning. “Maybe just one.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alya nodded, pointing her phone at Ladybug’s face, either recording or streaming. “Lila’s birthday is next week!” she said, and Ladybug didn’t have to fake her confusion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We are throwing a party for her! Since you are her best friend, maybe you can swing by?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladybug tilted her head, looking around like someone was about to come out and yell ‘Got ya!’ because really? Alya was really asking a superhero to show up at a birthday party like that won’t cause everyone on that party to become targets to Hawkmoth? Like she was what, entertainment? Well, to be fair, it wasn’t really the request itself that made her slightly bitter, not completely, but the fact it was for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lila</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Like she wouldn’t rather scoop her eyes out with a spoon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No one came out to tell her it was prank, but Ladybug did lock eyes with someone that was watching her intently. Lila looked scared, but when their eyes met she started glaring at her, like that was going to somehow help her and avoid Ladybug saying something that would expose her. Well, tough luck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, Lila who?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alya frowned, taken aback. “Lila Rossi.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladybug squinted, as if trying to place the name. She even brought a hand to her chin just for show. “Lila Rossi… Oh yeah!” Alya looked relieved, but then Ladybug continued. “She was Volpina, right? And Chameleon?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, yeah...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t say we’re best friends. Or friends in general. I mean, the only times I’ve spoken to her was when she became akumatized. Oh, and when she was targeted by Oni-Chan. She pretended to be hurt so Chat went to help her and left me alone with the Akuma.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alya’s eyes went wide. Lila, on her peripheral, was red in the face. Oops, did she say something she wasn’t supposed to?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I’m pretty sure she doesn’t particularly like me, either. It was kind of my fault she became akumatized into Volpina the first time. I caught her saying she was a miraculous holder. The fox, more specifically, which I knew was a lie since the miraculous was with the guardian and only came out when I gave it to Rena Rouge. I called her out, and she got upset. I apologized for being a bit harsh but she told me she hated me, so… Yeah, not best friends.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alya looked really pale. Ladybug was completely unremorseful over the mental breakdown the girl was probably having.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think I’m going to the party. Is dangerous for people to associate with me while masked, since they could become targets for Hawkmoth and I don’t want to put anyone in danger. Sorry, Alya. But have fun!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Th-th-thanks,” she responded, dazed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And hey, keep up the good work on the Ladyblog! I haven’t really checked it in a while, I’ve been busy and it’s still a bit weird for me to see myself and see people talking about me and stuff; but I’m sure it’s still as accurate as it was! I trust you to show the truth and keep people informed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladybug could practically see the image of the interview with Lila sitting proudly on the front page of her blog passing through Alya’s eyes as she managed to pale even further.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ye-yeah… Of, of course.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good! I wouldn’t want to be wrong about you.” Her earrings beeped again, and Ladybug beamed at Alya one last time. “Gotta go, bug out!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Ladybug left, Alya stopped the livestream with a shaky finger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lila, making the first smart decision she’d made in a while, ran.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladybug landed on her balcony as her transformation faded away, smiling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tikki looked at her chosen disapprovingly, and she could almost hear Plagg laughing his ass off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette dropped down to her bed, and fell into the most peaceful sleep she had had in a long, long time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Somewhere across Paris, Plagg was, in fact, laughing his ass off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Happy birthday, Lila.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First work on AO3! I hope you like this!</p>
<p>I'm making this a series of celebrities Lila has claimed to be friends with exposing her lies.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>